


Wide Open

by peachmlk



Series: Mer Madness [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, M/M, Mermaid Lúcio, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmlk/pseuds/peachmlk
Summary: He dragged it home, dumped it into his tub and had left it. With its sharp teeth and it's even sharper nails, it proved to be nothing but deadly if he got too close without the proper precaution. Almost bitten off two of his fingers, hissing as though it was a cat without restraint, swiped out at him when he had bought it food and had only allowed it to be tossed into the water from a distance. Dark eyes had bore into him even as it devoured fish, bristling whenever he made as so much as a step closer. Maybe he simply was frustrated, maybe he had underlying wants and needs, but he could not admit that he had often stood there transfixed as sharp teeth ripped through the flesh of bird and fish alike.( The one where Jesse really needs to learn some self restraint )





	Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> in general I can't say I'm a great writer so please go into this knowing that.

Gags reverberate against the tiles of the cramped bathroom. They only serve to turn Jesse further on than he was before. With each pull of his hips, another slurp sounds, and with every push bubbles pop and throat gags and clenches. He supposes what he's doing in some way morally wrong, especially with the demon that slithers in the shallow confines of his tub. He had found the mermaid only weeks earlier; spotting thick curls as it swam closer and closer toward the foaming shore. The shallows had trapped it, having swam too far in pursuit of some unlucky meal and in turn could not find a easy way out from the rocky alcove. It is his net that truly kept it, fine braided rope tangled in thick wet curls and over almost glittering green tail. He had gone knee deep into the drink before he could think twice about it. Enamored with the creature when he pulls it onto the shore, watching its foam slick body writhe — bird boned chest with its dark nipples, puffy and swollen from the perpetual chill of the sea; patches of skin covered in glittering scales and what looked to be freckles darker still on umber skin.

He dragged it home, dumped it into his tub and had left it. With its sharp teeth and it's even sharper nails, it proved to be nothing but deadly if he got too close without the proper precaution. Almost bitten off two of his fingers, hissing as though it was a cat without restraint, swiped out at him when he had bought it food and had only allowed it to be tossed into the water from a distance. Dark eyes had bore into him even as it devoured fish, bristling whenever he made as so much as a step closer. Maybe he simply was frustrated, maybe he had underlying wants and needs, but he could not admit that he had often stood there transfixed as sharp teeth ripped through the flesh of bird and fish alike. Blood rolling over plush lips, and down into the soft looking hair at it’s chin; he hadn’t even realized that his dick was hard against the zipper of his jeans until fleshy pink tongue licks it’s way out into the mess, collecting what it can and smearing pink tinted spit across the skin of it’s chin and mouth. Jesse had bolted not long after, back pressed against the door and fist around his throbbing dick with thoughts of slender brown body and little pink tongue pushing him over the edge.

Days past, and it was easier to get it to ignore him when he wanted it to. Nothing really changed after it had become a regular subject of his mid day and light night fantasies. It wouldn’t talk to him, but it let him move in closer when it was feeling sociable. Interested in pulling the long hair that fell over his shoulder on some day and disemboweling him on others. The only peep he had drawn from it was the utterance of it’s name when jesse had just been rambling off to it on a more stormy day; wind rattling Jesse’s seaside shack and rain beating songs into the roof tiles. ‘Lúcio’ had been new in his vocabulary, peppered into speech to send dark curls swirling in his directions when it heard it. Their relationship took a turn then, evolving from the constant threat of death to more introverted nature and brooding. Jesse was pleased with it, throwing things into the tub when it pleased him to give it something to distract itself from its entrapment.

It had been around then he had the first nudges for the idea, and then his deep dive when the idea takes root and won’t leave him or his dick alone. It had been almost too easy to gag it, a wide ring gag that he slips over Lúcio’s head when it's distracted with something he flipped into the water. He had unbuckled his pants only moments after it ceased struggling with the gag, mouth helplessly held agape and drooling; sharp teeth on display and spit dripping over plump lips. He had cringed when he noticed it trying to break the metal, trying to force it’s teeth and lips closed. Yet it excited him nonetheless, his dick hard and heavy in the palm of his hand, pre already drooling slick over the head and his foreskin. His free hand is enough to drag the upper half of the mer’s slick form over the lip of the tub and against his knee of his jeans. It’s arms flail, before it finds purchase against the bulk of his thighs, eyes wild and angry as it looks up at him. A breath, McCree’s only hesitance before he slips forward, teasing the head of his cock over gaping lips then slipping it into the hot cove that he had been fantasizing for far too long now.

“You're cute like this” McCree’s breath comes out in harsh pants, eyes drawn to the sight of his cock sliding in and out maw lined with jagged teeth. The brush of those too sharp teeth against the skin of his cock make him gasp, pushing back in to feel it once more; rinse and repeat and his thrusts are nothing but sloppy. A hiss sounds when foreskin is caught against the sharper edge of one, eyes screwed shut if only for a moment, not sure if there is a brand new tear or a close call. With each twitch of his cock, his dick just a bit closer to the danger that he knows damn well could bite clean through the flesh of his dick and rip him to shreds. The thought only serves to bring him further into ecstasy, using the mouth wrapped around his dick like a wet pussy. Thrusting in with a desperate buck and a firm hand gripped in dark coils. Spit bubbles around his cock, clinging in sloppy stands each time his dick slides free from the warmth; breaking onto the mermaid’s chin when he slides deep again. Jesse isn’t sure the thing has a gag reflex, it had taken him a few times to get it right — bumping against the back of it’s throat before he managed to get just the right angle to slide himself down into the clench of working throat with every forward motion. There’s a rasp, whenever Jesse pulls himself completely out of its mouth, slobber running down it’s chin and throat. He gives it a moment to breathe, to catch breath before he slides back in till he’s bottoming out into swallowing throat; and damn Lúcio’s just as pretty with it’s nose buried in Jesse’s pubic hair, dark eyes staring up at him almost pitch black in color yet still expressive and vast, and the fisherman almost loses himself in them for a moment.

  
“You’re doing great, Pumpkin, i knew you could do this just fine.” His praise is heartfelt, thick vein on the underside of his cock throbbing. His thrusts are shallow, purposely striking the back of the mer’s throat. “Lookin’ _real_ pretty like this, like you were made it; putting them lips to use, eh?”

Part of him feels silly as hell for rambling on, but the sight before him makes him bold; talkative and confident, when he knows that he should probably just shut his mouth — accent laid thick as arousal muddies his mind and loosens his tongue.

Hands tipped with lethal claws clench at his hips, digging into flesh until it gives and reveals the muscle and bone underneath. It doesn’t seem happy with the sudden intrusion, but does not reject it. Brown eyes, almost so dark the pitch black of the pupils blown wide drown most of the color, stare up at him with an almost stern glare. Tongue wiggles, to the point it’s cupped around his dick, sitting just on the edge of plump lips. A sharp strike against the back of it’s throat sends a tear leaking down brown cheeks, and even through the daze McCcree wants to brush it away and apologize. But lust is foremost, McCree growing sloppy as he edges along the tips of climax; fucking against its cheek, the back of it’s throat, and down onto sharp tongue. Saliva grows pink twinged, bubbling up from the no doubt small minor scrapes he’s gotten in his daze, even though pain fuels him. Green tail flops lazily in the shallow pool, and claws rip downward; creating cuts and scrapes along his legs. His cock twitches, thick vein pulsating , and he’s not sure he can hold out. It’s been so long, and his hand wet with lukewarm lube could never amount to what the mer was gifting him.

  
“Sweet fucking _Christ_.” he cums as sharp pain melds into the pleasure and sending him crashing over the edge with a wheezing curse. Dick resting heavily on pink tongue, rope after rope of his load emptied over. He makes sure to deposit every single drop he has into it’s hot used mouth, over sharp teeth and thick wad down it’s throat. Softening dick slips easily from it’s mouth when his balls are empty, and he’s truly satisfied; released from it’s confines with a audible slick POP! He’s entertained by the amount of saliva that strands from his cock to that mouth, chuckling under his breath. Briefly taking spit slick dick in one hand, he taps it against brown cheek before wiping and smoothing it over it’s soft goatee. Serving only to grimy up the fish’s face with more of its spit, slightly more milky now mixed with his cum.

  
“Thank ya’ kindly, Lú.” patting a long curly head, fingers going to tilt spit soaked chin up. “Now show me all of it.”

  
Lúcio’s eyes narrow at him, nose scrunching up with no doubt something to say if it’s mouth wasn’t so full. With the gag still firmly in place, Jesse really doesn’t have to ask, he can see all the cum resting in a tiny opaque pool in the back of it’s mouth. “Good boy! Now you gotta swallow it. ” Cheekily said and acted upon, he reaches out to pinch Lúcio’s nose shut, waiting for a moment before glittering tail spasms and flops; almost neon gashes at it’s throat flaring as it attempts to collect air, while their owner stubbornly refuses to swallow at the same time. It fails eventually, and Jesse watches with great joy as Lúcio swallows all that it was given, cum disappearing with each audible swallow of thin umber throat. 

  
“ Now ya’ll can’t go looking at me all bored all the time, entertained you just fine for a couple hours now, didn’t i? ” words spoken gently as he reaches out to undo the gag, sharp teeth gnashing shut once then twice before closing all together. McCree can’t even say that he’s surprised when the mermaid flips him off, sliding back into the tub and then beneath the water; it’s tail flopping out over the lip now and bubbles rippling to the surface. Briefly he sees brown fingers tease over newly exposed slit; brunette head shaking as he leans along the lip. “ guess I deserve the cold shoulder after all of that, though i gave you a little treat and everythin’. ”

**Author's Note:**

> 'beta' was my lovely darling who inspired / requested this at ass oclock for me. they didn't even beta'd it they just wanted to get that early before release look at the goods.


End file.
